Ambition and Limitation
Ambition and Limitation is an biographical drama story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The compelling storyline follows the journey contrasting two mutual protagonists. Junior McAleese, a street rap teenager with a solitary life, is on a campaign to expose a disastrous crime that was committed by his father's narcissistic employer and also reinvent his dysfunctional family following the death of his older brother. Meanwhile, self-made habitual ambitionist Nicky Haugh becomes sidetracked into either fulfilling his philosophy or abandoning it';' with the option regardless putting a risk to his isolated life. Over the course of the story, Junior and Nicky discover a correlative respect even as they sense a rival within each other during their projects. Full Synopsis Nicky Haugh is an adolescent self-made habitual ambitionist who has just executed his mutual friend Keagen McAleese after learning of his affiliation to Childs Hill, an environmental community whom Nicky had previously joined until he went rogue following an indirect coincidence that caused him to feel profoundly betrayed by the community. He subsequently continues to establish Project Ambition, his atheistic philosophy, with his two accompanies, Anthony Brasitus and his nephew Andreas, assisting him. In London, Keagen's younger brother Junior is a blonde preteen rapper and school outcast who is struggling to cope with various aspects of his life';' his mother Darcy is dying of terminal cancer and his jinxed father Dwayne spends less time with his son due to overtime work. At school, Junior is supported by only three students':' his little sister Corrine, his best friend Colin Marsh, and newbie classmate Jiemma Carey, whom Junior apparently has a crush on. After winning a rap-battle one day, Junior is approached by Jiemma's step-father Alex Scott, the co-founder of Childs Hill, and invited to join his campaign that are in a midst of an investigation on Dwayne's self-absorbed employer Freddy Winter, an egotistical businessman who is planning to dissolve Childs Hill in order to protect his recent corrupt activities. Seeking retaliation against Freddy following their interactive argument earlier on, Junior accepts and thereupon joins Colin and Jiemma in investigating Freddy's latest project called "Specimen $". As time passes, Junior's relationship with his father becomes estranged after Freddy spikes the latter into humiliating his son during his rap performance at the community's centennial festival. When his humiliation deteriorates, Junior despondently comes close to giving up until his emotional interaction with his sister and mother recoups his sense of confidence and determination. Meanwhile, Nicky attempts to settle his philosophy backfires when his associate Cris Formage, a nihilistic minister, betrays him following an ambush at their meeting. He also ends up having a one-night stand with Zoe Rattigan, a characteristic philanthropist whom he had met in Starbucks, before going on to start a relationship with her. Eventually, Junior encounters Nicky for the first time when the former indirectly gets himself caught in a crossfire between the latter and Cris' cultists';' with Nicky once again thwarting the ambush and saving Junior in the process. In good faith, Junior invites Nicky for cafe where the two protagonists bond over their personal lives. During the discussion, Junior discovers the truth behind his brother's murder following Nicky's confession, but is even more surprised to learn that they have a mutual commonality when it directly becomes clear that both are virtually relatable';' with Junior describing the struggles of his dysfunctional family, while Nicky explains his backstory that affected the death of his divorced parents. The interaction then culminates with both protagonists supporting the other's commitment to their campaign before pondering over the possibility of facing each other should the circumstances appeal it';' at which point they also reaffirm their commitment to their own campaign and will not hesitate to take down the other if necessary. After the meeting, Junior resumes his investigation and goes on to infiltrate Freddy's headquarters along with Colin and Jiemma the following day. Thereupon the trio discover that Specimen $ is a chemical that turns out to be a cure for cancer';' which soon explains that Freddy is the cause of Darcy's terminal cancer as well as the deaths of countless victims, including Childs Hill's co-founder Patch Adams, who've had previously gained cancer in the process. At the same time, Nicky and his accompanies launch an attack at Childs Hill's HQ to confront Alex and exact revenge for disowning him that caused Nicky to leave Childs Hill. This becomes successful until Nicky finds Alex beaten to a bloody pulp inside the building, which then explodes just after the two make a narrow escape. Nicky then makes peace with Alex before executing him at his own request to end his suffering';' though not after learning that Cris had orchestrated the building's explosion and that his cultists were disguising as Alex's team the entire time. It soon becomes clear that Cris and Freddy are working together when Junior returns home to find out that his sister and father have been kidnapped by the duo and taken to a obscure warehouse in Lourdes. Having tracked them down, Junior meets up with Colin and Jiemma before the trio travel to Lourdes with the intention of arresting Freddy. Junior also plans to confront Nicky later on when he learns that Nicky is hosting HCPT's centennial ceremony at Basiliva of St. Plus X. There, Nicky makes preparations to deliver his eulogy that implores HCPT to support Project Ambition. He soon intends to leave Europe afterwards along with Rattigan, who has just found out the former's role in killing Keagen but chose to forgive up when she learns about his backstory as well. After managing to rescue his family, Junior goes onto pursuing Freddy and his counsel-in-law Trisia Case, a corrupt lawyer, while Cris flees to an building in between the ceremony and the meadow where Keagen died. In the ensuing confrontation, Junior strengthens himself in bringing down Freddy's chopper that launches it's blades straight towards Freddy and Case, killing the latter and injuring the former, who is left dangling on an edge while pleading for his life. After tricking Junior into saving him, Freddy's attempt to shoot Junior at gunpoint is unsuccessful and he is subsequently thrown to the ground where he is left to be critically tortured by some HCPT groups, who have already been aware of "Specimen $" following Junior's rap performance and have subsequently been protesting against Freddy. Nicky, having completed his speech, in en-route with Rattigan to their helicopter when he receives word of Cris' location. With a change of heart, Nicky drops Rattigan off at their destination before heading down to the building where he confronts and kills Cris shortly after beating him up';' thus avenging the deaths of his parents after learning that Cris was responsible for their hit and run. Moments away from departure, he catches Junior approaching towards his position and decides to honor their agreement';' though not after he shares one last moment with Rattigan before leaving her behind with his accompanies in his helicopter. Junior chases Nicky towards Basiliva of St. Plus X where the two make a last-stand against each other. In the final showdown, Junior finds himself held at gunpoint until he ends up stabbing Nicky in the heart after tussling a knife, mortally wounding him and avenging Keagen. Once all has settled down, Junior remorsefully approaches Nicky and the two have a heartfelt conversation';' with Nicky praising Junior for his victory in their showdown while Junior implies regret for killing him when he tearfully acknowledges that he has a lot more in common with Nicky more than anyone in his life. Junior then offers Nicky a hand to take in his own, which he does as he succumbs to his sealed fate and reciprocates in honor of their promise. The two protagonists share a final, praising yet reflective moment together as they bid each other farewell before Nicky dies peacefully. Junior then carries Nicky's corpse to their separate parties just outside of Basiliva of St. Plus X where he reunites with his group while Rattigan approaches Nicky's corpse and mourns his death. In the epilogue, the following sequences indicate that Rattigan has inherited Project Ambition following Nicky's funeral, Freddy has been arrested and given a life sentence in prison where he is later reported to be killed during a prison riot, Alex's wife Margaret Carey has became the newly leader of Childs Hill in her husband's honor, and finally Junior has become a teenager and is now settling in with his reinvented life with his family and friends. The story officially ends with Junior and his family, with Darcy having miraculously recovered from terminal cancer, visiting Keagen's grave shortly before he heads down towards Nicky's grave nearby, where Junior addresses to his correlative rival before leaving. In a mid-credits scene, Junior romantically confers with Jiemma during their time with their families and Colin. In a post-credits scene, Rattigan visits Nicky's grave to lay flowers for him before he, Anthony, and Andreas drink a respective toast to his honor. Characters *'Junior McAleese' '-' A blonde preteen rapper who comes from a solitary family and later became an agent of Childs Hill. He serves as one of the two main protagonists who is portrayed as the heroic counterpart throughout the story. *'Nicky Haugh' '-' An adolescent self-made traditionalist and habitual ambitionist who was an ex-member of Childs Hill turned philosophical founder of Project Ambition. He serves as one of the two main protagonists who is portrayed as the protagonist villain and anti-hero throughout the story. *'Corrine McAleese' '-' A young conservationist who is the daughter of Dwayne and Darcy, and the younger brother of Junior and the late Keagen. She serves as the story's deuteragonist. *'Jiemma Carey' '-' A blonde environmentalist and school outsider who is Junior's love interest and the step-daughter of Alex Scott and Margaret Carey, due to her parents dying prior to the storyline. She serves as the story's tritagonist. *'Dwayne McAleese' '-' A jinxed employee who is the father of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen, as well as the husband of Darcy and a former employer of Freddy Winter. He serves as the story's tetartagonist. *'Zoe Rattigan' '-' An upstanding philanthropist who became an affiliate to Project Ambition and Nicky's girlfriend. She serves as a character and supporting protagonist throughout the story as well as the deuteragonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Freddy Winter' '-' An infamous self-centred tycoon and egotistical businessman who was Dwayne's narcissistic employer and later revealed to be an affiliate to Nicky Haugh upon converting to Project Ambition. He serves as a central character and one of the two main antagonists throughout the story; more arguably the main antagonist during Junior's storyline. *'Anthony Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's right hand man and the uncle of Andreas. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story, as well as the tritagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Andreas Brasitus' '-' An upstanding member of Project Ambition who is Nicky's personal bodyguard and the nephew of Anthony. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story, as well as the tetartagonist towards Nicky's storyline. *'Cris Formage' '-' A notorious minister who is the leader of a religious cult and Nicky's former associate turned nefarious enemy after betraying him. He serves as a central character and one of the two main antagonists throughout the story; more arguably the main antagonist during Nicky's storyline. *'Darcy McAleese' '-' An ex-cofounder of Childs Hill who is dying of terminal cancer, and is Dwayne's wife as well as the mother of Junior, Corrine, and the late Keagen. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Colin Marsh' '-' A precocious associate of Childs Hill who is Junior's best friend and a friendly mate towards Jiemma and Corrine. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Alex Scott' '-' A noble communist who is the step-father of Jiemma, the husband of Margaret and the co-founder of Childs Hill where he formally mentored Keagen and Nicky in the past. He serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Margaret Carey' '-' A well-known ambassador of Childs Hill who is Alex's wife and the step-mother of Jiemma. She serves as a central character and supporting protagonist throughout the story. *'Trisia Case' '-' A highly corrupt official and crooked lawyer who is Freddy's counsel in law and senior henchwoman. She serves as a central character and supporting antagonist, more arguably the secondary antagonist throughout the story. *'Patch Adams' '-' A social physician who was Freddy's former partner, Dwayne's half-brother and the founder of Childs Hill. He serves as the posthumous character throughout the story. *'Keagen McAleese' '-' A high ranking member of Childs Hill who was Alex's supposed heir and Nicky's former brothers-in-arms until his own execution by the former himself, as well as the eldest son of Dwayne & Darcy and brother to Junior & Corrine in general. He serves as the story's key character. Trivia